September
September is the ninth month of the year in the Gregorian Calendar. It has 30 days. September 2 is the 245th day of the year (246th in leap years), with 120 days remaining. *1997 – Nikki Taylor Melton born. *2003 – Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl released in Germany. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0325980/releaseinfo September 3 is the 246th day (247th in leap years) of the year, with 119 days remaining. *1913 – Marc Davis born. *2003 – Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl released in Malta. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0325980/releaseinfo September 4 is the 247th day (248th in leap years) of the year, with 118 days remaining. *1919 – Xavier Atencio, who wrote the script and provided voice overs for the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' ride, born. *1968 – John DiMaggio (Jacoby) born. *2003 – Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl released in Austria and Italy. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0325980/releaseinfo September 5 is the 248th day (249th in leap years) of the year, with 117 days remaining. *2003 – Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl released in Poland and Portugal. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0325980/releaseinfo September 6 is the 249th day of the year (250th in leap years), with 116 days remaining. *1976 – Naomie Harris (Tia Dalma) born. *2005 – Epics: The History of the World According To Hollywood released. September 10 is the 253rd day (254th in leap years) of the year, with 112 days remaining. *2003 – Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl released in Davao in the Philippines, and South Korea. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0325980/releaseinfo *2013 – Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales delayed due to issues with the script.'Pirates of the Caribbean 5' Delayed Beyond Summer 2015 - The Hollywood ReporterDisney Delays Voyage Of ‘Pirates Of The Caribbean 5′; Eyeing 2016 - Deadline.comPirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Delayed; 2016 Release Likely - ComingSoon.net *2017 – X Atencio died. September 11 is the 254th day of the year (255th in leap years), with 111 days remaining. *1979 – Portis Hershey (Greenbeard) born. *2003 – Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl released in Australia and New Zeland. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0325980/releaseinfo September 12 is the 255th day of the year (256th in leap years), with 110 days remaining. *1957 – Hans Zimmer born in Frankfurt, Germany. *2003 – Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl released in Denmark and Greece. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0325980/releaseinfo September 13 is the 256th day of the year (257th in leap years), with 109 days remaining. *2006 – Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest released in Italy. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0383574/releaseinfo September 15 is the 258th day of the year (259th in leap years), with 107 days remaining. *1922 – Bob Anderson born. September 18 is the 261st day (262nd in leap years) of the year, with 104 days remaining. *2003 – Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl released in Hungary. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0325980/releaseinfo September 19 is the 262nd day (263rd in leap years) of the year, with 103 days remaining. It has been known as International Talk Like a Pirate Day since 1995. *1995 – International Talk Like a Pirate Day invented by John Baur and Mark Summers. *2003 – Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl released in Hungary. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0325980/releaseinfo *2007 – talk back screening of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End held at El Capitan Theatre in Los Angeles to commemorate International Talk Like a Pirate Day. http://disney.go.com/disneypictures/pirates September 20 is the 263rd day of the year (264th in leap years). There are 102 days remaining. *1958 – Ghassan Massoud born. *1995 – Sammi Hanratty born. September 21 is the 264th day of the year (265th in leap years), with 101 days remaining. *1943 – Jerry Bruckheimer born. *2019 – Jack Donner (Jerome) died. September 24 is the 267th day (268th in leap years) of the year, with 98 days remaining. *2003 – Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl released in Bahrain. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0325980/releaseinfo September 26 is the 269th day (270th in leap years) of the year, with 96 days remaining. *2003 – Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl released in Bulgaria. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0325980/releaseinfo September 29 is the 272nd day of the year (273rd in leap years). There are 93 days remaining. *1942 – Ian McShane (Blackbeard) born. *1971 – Mackenzie Crook (Ragetti) born. *1975 – Guy Chapman born. *2006 – Kingdom Hearts II released in Europe. External links * Notes and references Category:Dates